


Моё безумие - Дин

by Elly_Novina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Novina/pseuds/Elly_Novina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль спасает Сэма Винчестера, забирая у того безумие, возникшее из-за Люцифера. Только Кастиэль не предполагал, что его безумием станет Дин Винчестер, смерть которого будет повторяться на его глазах снова и снова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моё безумие - Дин

**Author's Note:**

> Очень приглянулась эта тема, поэтому сам собой написался фанфик от лица Каса.   
> Также ранее опубликован мной на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1585235  
> Пост к фику, по которому писался фанфик (найден на просторах tumblr): http://yellow-turtle.tumblr.com/post/91684563382/au-when-castiel-takes-away-sams-hallucinations

Последнее, что я помню из вменяемого, как я придумал способ вылечить Сэма от постигшего его безумия. Это была моя вина. Нельзя было разрушать стену. Я полагал, что, как покончу с Рафаилом, всё исправлю, но ошибся. Было слишком поздно, нечего восстанавливать, всё разгромлено. А то, что засело в голове Сэма, раскрошило бы остатки разума в пыль. Я уже было отчаялся, что всё кончено, но внезапно меня постигла мысль, как поставить Сэма на ноги. Тогда я ещё не догадывался, чем могло это обернуться для меня самого, но в любом случае выбора не оставалось. Убедив Дина, что я не умру, я переместил безумие Сэма к себе в голову. Я помню, как Ад заструился по моим венам, как его жаркий огонь поселялся в каждой клеточке моего тела, помню, как красным светом загорелись мои глаза. Всё тело пронзила нестерпимая боль, голова кружилась, я задыхался. Я понимал, что теряю здравый рассудок, становлюсь словно одержимым. Сквозь гул, царивший в моей голове, я с трудом мог расслышать голоса моих друзей. Но когда я поднял взгляд, как ещё недавно полагая на Сэма, я увидел его. Люцифера. Всепоглощающий ужас и страх поглотили меня, тело больше не подчинялось разуму, и я в испуге отпрыгнул от своего брата. Реальность, в которой остались Дин и Сэм, для меня перестала существовать. Наступил мой личный Ад. Он был опасен для меня тем, что мог проникнуть в самые мысли, он знал мои кошмары, которые я никогда в своей жизни не предпочёл бы видеть. Я знал, что многое натворил, совершил непоправимые ошибки, когда возомнил себя новой рукой препровождения, чистоты и справедливости, взяв на себя роль своего отца, что обернулось гибелью моих братьев и сестёр. И всех тех невинных людей, которые я не был в праве судить. И за свои ошибки я готов был понести наказание, более того, я был достоин смерти. И я считал, что это и будет высшей карой для меня. Но снова допустил оплошность. Ад и Люцифер оказались сильнее меня, они пробрались в самые затаённые уголки моего сознания, где был надёжно спрятан за 66 печатями кошмар из всех кошмаров. Но демонов не остановить какими-то замками. Как и ранее до этого были сорваны печати, так и вся моя защита сдалась под натиском Люцифера. Моя собственная Тьма вышла на свободу, и было ясно, что шансов у меня нет. Только я и только мой кошмар. Один на один вместе с Адом.

***

Время текло мучительно медленно. Как и в Аду, оно движется совершенно по-иному. Одна минута растягивается на непростительно долгий срок, кажущийся мне вечностью. Я снова закрываю глаза, не в силах переносить такую боль. В который раз это уже повторяется? И сколько ещё будет продолжаться? Ответ меня не утешал. В уголках глаз я почувствовал подступившие слёзы. Это было странно, раньше я никогда не плакал.  
Чисто физически я мог это сделать, и мне даже очень хотелось, чтобы по щекам заструились слёзы, но не мог. Я был полностью истощён. Внутри себя я ничего не чувствовал, ничего духовного, словно никогда и не существовало. Можно сказать, у меня нет души. Она истлела угольками, оставив после себя только пустоту. Иными словами ничего. Как я хотел ничего не чувствовать, желал, чтобы мои мучения прекратились. Ни один грех не стоил того, что вижу я каждый раз, переживая снова и снова. Никогда я ещё не ощущал такую боль. И это было всё, что заполняло меня. Кроме боли, вокруг ничего не существовало. Раскалённый огонь Ада отступил, но я желал его вернуть. Лучше же обжигающие языки пламени и крюки, раздирающие твоё тело на части. Всё, что угодно, но только не это. Я взывал к Всевышнему, молился Ему, как никогда раньше, просил помочь Отца, но все мои усилия пропали даром. Отец не поможет мне.

\- Скучаешь, братец? - вот кого я хотел видеть меньше всего. Молишься Богу, а приходит Дьявол. - Не переживай, младший братишка! У нас ещё столько времени впереди! Вечность, — я с застывшим ужасом и мольбой поднял глаза на Люцифера, мысленно умоляя о пощаде. Голос от издаваемых мной криков уже сорвался. Но Дьяволу нравилось меня мучить, и он ни за что не отступит. - Интересно, как долго ты ещё продержишься? Надеюсь, наш маленький Касик не собирается сдаваться. Ведь нам с тобой так весело. А я не хочу прекращать наше шоу. Впрочем, - Люцифер привстал с больничной койки, подходя ко мне. От одного его блеска в глазах, не предвещавшего мне ничего хорошо, я дёрнулся в сторону, - ты всё равно никуда от меня не денешься, Кастиил. Ты застрял здесь со мной... навечно! - произнёс он и щёлкнул пальцами. Наступил девятый круг моего личного Ада.

***

Я снова переместился в тот семейный дом, ставший для меня комнатой пыток. Я словно был тенью: не мог ни к чему прикасаться, что-то изменить или повлиять на ход событий. Всё, что было в моей власти, это наблюдать. Сказать по правде, и этого я уже не мог. У меня не осталось сил просто стоять и наблюдать за этим, ничего не делая. Я ловил себя на мысли, что, если бы мне позволили спуститься на Землю раньше, я бы предотвратил беду и заодно эту пытку. Но я был повиновавшимся любым приказам начальства воином, поэтому не мог вмешиваться в ход событий. Это могло сильно изменить судьбу. Дурак! Глупец! Каким же я был глупцом! Я ненавижу себя за это. Как и за другое многое, но это, пожалуй, главная ошибка моей жизни. И я не готов за неё платить. Вернее, её уже никак не сможешь искупить.

Я стоял в углу комнаты, чтобы не мешать, хотя я чисто физически не мог ничего ощущать, но всё же мне так было удобнее. Послышались удары часов. Неистово сжав кулаки, вонзая ногти себе в ладонь, я наблюдал за происходящим. Я запомнил всё до мельчайших деталей. Это мне напоминало постановку в театре, которую показывали множество раз, но я продолжал её смотреть. Я чувствовал себя организатором сцены, мысленно координируя каждый шаг и движение всех действующих лиц. Но как я ни пытался вычеркнуть из постановки всех плохих персонажей, спектакль был утверждён в своём изначальном виде. Как же я ненавижу трагедии! Мне ужасно хотелось встать и покинуть это место, дабы не видеть дальнейшее развитие событий, заранее зная, что здесь не будет «жили долго и счастливо». Но я не мог. Меня словно приковали, и я не в состоянии был сдвинуться с места. Даже взгляд отвести, словно я оцепенел и с ужасом мог только наблюдать.

Я слышал, как Лилит требовала от Сэма демонский нож, дабы защитить их. Но Винчестеры не знали, что внутри блондинки поселилась уже не Руби, а самый злейший враг. Я сделал шаг вперёд и положил руку на плечо Дину, желая предупредить его, но, конечно, это ничего не дало. Дин, благодаря приоткрывшейся завесе Ада, заметил подвох, но было поздно. Сэма отшвырнули к стенке, а Дина Лилит припечатала к столу. Я не мог с собой ничего поделать и кинулся на демоницу, но всего лишь рассёк воздух. Теперь я стоял за спиной белоглазой и смотрел на происходящее с её ракурса. Дин спрашивает у неё, давно ли она в теле этой девушки. Ох, Дин, пойми, насколько это уже не важно. Важно то, что вы в смертельном положении, обезоружены и обездвижены. И важно то, что рядом со мной стоит Смерть, хоть ты Его и не можешь видеть. Я вижу, как Дин пытается сдвинуться с места, как напряжённые скулы проступают на его лице, как на нём отражаются вся ненависть и презрение к врагу, и у меня болезненно сковывает сердце. Время текло против нас. Момент совсем близок, и в преддверии его я начинаю разгораться жгучей болью, растекающейся по венам по всему телу, начиная свой путь от сердца. Как кровь этот орган гоняет, так и яд в моём теле распространяется в результате его сокращения. Остановить его — остановить жизнь. Но я был на это согласен. Смерть — подарок для меня.

Дин говорит, что демоны на одно лицо. Я согласен с тобой, Дин. Все они отродье, мерзостные творения Люцифера, приносящие в этот мир, на Землю, ничего кроме боли и страданий. Как низко пал Люцифер, раз создал таких гнусных тварей. Они — воплощение чистого зла. Как и сам Дьявол, являющиеся искалеченными душами. Навсегда потерявшие свет и забывшие, что значит человечность.

Сэм просит отпустить брата, принося себя в жертву. Сэм, ты благороден и великодушен. И я понимаю тебя, потому что сам испытываю тоже чувство. Я бы всё отдал за него, за Дина, за своего человека, который стал в моей жизни чем-то более значимым. Чем просто друг. Прости меня, Дин. Прости, что не помог тебе, не спас. Прости, что не оправдываю твоих надежд и предаю твоё доверие. Прости. Ты стал всем для меня, и за тебя я готов сражаться любой ценой. Ты меня так научил. Но порой приходится отдавать слишком многое, и ты уже просто не можешь меня понять.

И вот настал тот миг, который с ужасом отражается в моих слёзных глазах. Теперь я понимаю, как портят душу в Аду. Я ощущаю, как её колотят, рвут, режут, выворачивают наизнанку, сжигают до пепла. Кажется, что сейчас из меня она вывалится на пол и кровавыми кусками ляжет на поверхность, поэтому я падаю на колени, с силой сжимая руками рёбра, пытаясь держаться. К горлу подступило что-то, из-за чего я даже не могу закричать, произнести ни звука. Только губы приоткрылись в немом жесте. Горячие слёзы больно обжигают глаза. Тело колотит сильная, неконтролируемая дрожь. Я сходил с ума. Не хочу смотреть, хочу отвернуться и зажать уши, чтобы не видеть и не слышать разрывающегося тела бедного Дина, но я застываю в шоковом состоянии. Слышу, как рядом со мной наперебой крику Дину и умоляющего Сэма громко смеётся Люцифер и ликуя хлопает в ладоши. Он взглянул на меня, и я одними лишь губами прошептал: «Прошу. Останови. Не могу». Но Дьявол безжалостен. Он лишь ещё громче смеётся. Из Дина брызжет кровь, заливая собой пол и разодранную его одежду. Забывая обо всё на свете, я снова кидаюсь к нему, пытаюсь взять его за руку, остановить кровотечение из ран, касаясь его пальцами, а затем и руками прикрывая сочащиеся раны. В голове шумит и царит полная неразбериха, но я отчётливо слышу крик умирающего человека. Я вижу этого чёртова пса и с яростью смотрю на него, готовый в ту же секунду испепелить одним лишь взглядом. Но, Бог мой, я ничто здесь! Не обращаю внимания на Лилит, которая пытается световым лучом испепелить Сэма, зная, что ничего не выйдет. Я беспомощно продолжаю смотреть на Дина, проводя по нему руками, но хватаю лишь воздух. Вот к Дину подбегает уцелевший Сэм, но слишком поздно и безвозвратно. Дин мёртв. Он в Аду. Люцифер, видя мои жалкие попытки вмешаться, снова, как громом, разражается смехом, а я, обретя так кстати голос, кричу, что есть мочи:

\- Диииииин!

Но меня никто не услышит. Только Сатана, которому мои мучения только на радость. Я закрываю глаза и ложусь на пол рядом с мёртвым Дином, скрючиваясь от боли. Телу вернулось обладание, и я полноправно могу его контролировать. По щекам стекают слёзы, застывшие некогда в глазах, а теперь выплёскивающиеся с удвоенной силой. Сердце тяжело бьётся в груди, а его удары разносятся по всему телу. Начинается рвотный рефлекс, но я с трудом его сдерживаю. Судорожно вздыхаю, глотая необходимый мне сейчас воздух. И мысленно проклинаю себя. За всё. Зажмуриваю глаза, чтобы привести их в ясность. Хотя нет. Не буду открывать глаза. Не желаю видеть изуродованное и бездыханное тело Дина. Это выше меня. Никогда я ещё не желал смерти. Хотелось раствориться в воздухе, рассеяться, стать крупицей в этом мире, ничего не чувствующей и не понимающей. Насколько бы легче стало жить. Но у меня другая судьба. В полной мере я её ещё не осознал, но у меня есть собственная цель: защищать Дина Винчестера и его семью. Но какой я после этого Ангел-защитник, раз не могу даже спасти себя? Я всех разочаровал. Я разочаровался в себе. И сейчас есть только я и моё безумие.

\- Тебе понравилось, братишка? Не хочешь повторить?

Это никогда не кончится. Попросить бы помощи, да вот только я один, оставленный всеми и забытый, брошенный на растерзание Дьяволу. Сколько я смогу протянуть ещё так, наблюдая смерть Дина снова и снова? У меня нет ответа. Но в одном я уверен: если я выберусь отсюда каким-либо способом, этот кошмар будет преследовать меня всю оставшуюся жизнь.


End file.
